Michiyo Yamahana
, ( ) | birthdate = September 22, 1942 | age = 72 | gender = Female | height = 150 cm (5') | weight = 45 kg (98 lbs) | hair color = Gray | eye color = Brown | bloodtype = O+ | affiliation = Xstence Yamahana Shop | previous affiliation = | occupation = shop owner, proprietor | previous occupation = | partner = Emi Tenka (employee) | previous partner = | base of operations = Ikeda, Osaka | education = Compulsory education, | marital status = Single (widow) | family = Tarō Yamahana (husband, deceased) | status = Active | object = bottle marble | signature skill = manipulation | fullbring = World we Belong }} Michiyo Yamahana is a who resides in Ikeda, Osaka. Having lived in the area her whole life, she serves as an "anchor" for the members of Xstence, often providing the fledgling organization with much needed hospitality and mentorship. Since Michiyo completed her Fullbring years ago, she dedicates her time to helping train the younger generation of Fullbringers who need her advice. Michiyo is also a florist and owns her own business called Yamahana Shop which sometimes doubles as a bed and breakfast. Her only employee is Emi Tenka, although Tetsuo Momohara once worked at the shop without being paid. Appearance Michiyo is an elderly woman who is rather short in stature. Despite her age she is quite spry, and is in prime physical condition. She has light gray hair, brown eyes, and a considerable amount of wrinkles lining her features. They are lines suggesting years of laughter, however, and her smile is always ready. She typically wears a simple outfit of a plain blouse, trousers, and slip-on sneakers. She also wears an apron while working at her Ikebana shop. Personality Michiyo has an easy-going and forgiving nature. She has a rather old-fashioned perspective on the world, and has strong moral beliefs. She is often nostalgic about past days, and her reminiscings have a strand of deep grief to them. Despite her difficult childhood and the fact that she has lived through significant tragedy, she refused as a young woman to let the past, her culture, or even her family define her life, choosing instead to live fully in each moment, considering each past experience to be a thread in the fabric of who she is now. She firmly believes that one forges their own destiny through their actions, that one never stops learning no matter how old they are, and lives under the principle that everyone bears a responsibility to uphold what is right to both themselves and to others. Nevertheless she is by no means naive, and while gracious and understanding of others she can easily detect dishonesty or malicious intent, which is a discernment built over years of refining what she calls her "woman's intuition." On a lighter note, Michiyo has a playful and mischievous side, which is often seen when teasing her employee, Emi, especially with the various menial tasks she assigns her. At her core, however, Michiyo is a nurturing and protective figure for Xstence, and her level-headedness and mellow approach to problems has proven to be a great asset to the group. It has been noted that she tends to treat Tetsuo as she would a son, most likely due to how long she has known him and because, as Michiyo is distantly related to the Momohara family, she cared for Tetsuo and his sister Hikari for a short time following the death of their father twelve years ago. In combat, Michiyo approaches fighting with a cautious and somewhat jaded outlook, although she is by no means a pacifist. Michiyo has been known to provoke opponents or otherwise attempt to disrupt their resolve, although she will usually wait until an enemy attacks before retaliating. She uses her wisdom and years of experience to her advantage, seeking to end a battle as quickly as possible in order to maintain the upper hand and to ensure that no one close to her gets hurt. History Under (re)construction. Plot Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Pressure and Awareness: Although her Reiatsu is not noticeably high at first glance, what is most impressive is her precise and refined control over her spiritual energy. Years of experience have taught her that it is better to conserve energy and use it only as needed, which is why her level of stamina is so high. She can use her Fullbring abilities easily and without much strain, adding Reiatsu as needed to pull more forcefully on the soul of a target, expand her range, etc. She also has a high level of spiritual awareness, capable of sensing supernatural entities even from miles away. Her level of sensitivity is great enough where she is able to tell the number, race, level of power, and even mood of a target from great distances. The color of her Reiatsu is light violet in hue. Enhanced Agility: Despite her age Michiyo is nimble and flexible, possessing a level of agility that allows her to fight effectively. Her dexterous coordination of her own body allows her to make subtle and supple movements, and her limber actions often catch her opponents by surprise. Keen Perception and Combat Experience: Due to her years of fighting Hollows, Michiyo has accumulated wisdom that almost gives her another “sense” in battle. She is intuitive and very perceptive of others and their attacks, and has shown that she possesses an excellent memory. Her experience allows her to quickly adjust and counter an opponent’s attacks, her body reacting naturally from reflexes gained after countless combat situations. She is able to keep her composure, even under intense pressure, which is also a sign of her wealth of familiarity with such situations. High-speed Movement: (also known as "Bringer Light") Michiyo's mastery of Fullbring allows her to increase her speed and the ability to glide across the air by pulling on the “soul” of the surface she is standing on. She has displayed impressive speed and skill in this technique, and is able to travel for long distances and evade successive attacks with a certain amount of precision. Most likely as a reflection of her expertise in judo, she minimizes movement for maximum efficiency, which allows her to conserve energy in order to increase her endurance. Fullbring World we Belong (ワールドウィビロング, Wārudo u~i Birongu) is the name of Michiyo’s Fullbring. When activated, Michiyo is able to generate orbs of a vibrating tensile energy that manifest as either perfect spheres (while in mid-air) or as domes (when one side is against the ground). The primary function of these orbs is to service as force-fields, although she has developed several other techniques over the years. Her Fullbring works by pulling on the soul of surrounding particles of energy (physical or spiritual) in order to align and form them according to her will. This actually induces a chemical reaction as the energy is forced to change in order to fit within the force-field. As a result, when an orb is formed there is a humming, nearly unearthly sound as they are generated. in a force-field.]] *'Force-fields:' Michiyo is capable of creating, shaping, and manipulating fields of energy without mass to act as matter (barriers) in order to deflect both physical and spiritual attacks. She can completely block objects from passing through the field, which she has used both in offense and defense, although the barriers are not completely impenetrable as sufficient force, weight, or Reiatsu has shown to break through them. Michiyo can project shields in order to protect persons or objects away from her. She has admitted that her greatest limitation in generating force-fields is that they always take a spherical form, and she has not demonstrated the ability to create other shapes. She is also able to use these force-fields to aid in physical combat, such as battering an adversary with projectiles or trapping them within a dome and constricting it until they are crushed. A particularly gruesome variation of this is where she creates a force-field inside an object or person and expands it to completely dismember them. While inside these orbs, a person is able to breathe but is restricted to the amount of oxygen encapsulated at the barrier’s formation, meaning there is a time limit to how long they can remain inside the sphere, as determined by its size. Normally this is not an issue, and can in fact be used for the advantage of travelling underwater or through poisonous gas without adverse effects. She can also constrain and slowly suffocate an opponent using this method. Michiyo typically uses rather small force-fields, large enough to encapsulate an individual or group of individuals but rarely larger. Reason being is that the greater in size a barrier is, the weaker it becomes. Large shields also require intense amounts of concentration, and put some strain on her own level of spiritual energy. Nevertheless, the shields are incredibly durable, requiring significant strength and power to destroy or even resist. **'Levitation:' Michiyo is capable of moving and lifting the force-fields she generates at nearly any speed and through virtually any substance. This allows her a mode of flight outside of the typical high-speed movement granted by Fullbring, and she can use this technique to telepathically move persons or objects contained in a force-field. **'Sphere Projectiles:' By creating small spheres and firing them, Michiyo is essentially able to create a distanced attack of orb-shaped "bullets." This technique requires considerable focus to be used effectively. By teleporting or sending one sphere behind the target, then by forming another sphere in front of the target, she is able to "magnetize" the target to the "anchor" sphere, or anchor the sphere in front of the target to the sphere behind the target, thereby creating a highly-charged cannon ball. These magnet-orbs are powerful enough to be able to tear through not only physical objects, but other barriers as well, and as such are thus extremely destructive. *'Teleportation:' Arguably Michiyo’s most impressive skill. She is able to transfer matter or energy from one point to another while bypassing the physical space between the two locations. This can only be achieved if both she and whatever object or person she wishes to teleport is within an orb, which she uses to “phase through” the fabric of the physical world. While mainly used for transport, she can also use this technique offensively (such as phasing into and then through the body of an opponent) while offering superiority in terms of speed and coverage, allowing it to be used in many innovative manners. She herself is not aware of the exact method behind this technique, saying that she simply intuitively pulls on the “soul” of the place she wishes to travel to, connecting her will to the location as a channel to direct her teleporting spheres. Tetsuo was once extremely interested in this technique, and after extensive research he believes that it could be simply another extension of Fullbring, as opposed to a specific skill provided by her force-fields, although this hypothesis has not yet been proven. Quotes Trivia *According to Japanese color culture, purple (the color of Michiyo's Reiatsu) symbolizes wisdom and insight. *Michiyo is apparently famous in the town of Ikeda for her hand-rolled sushi, which is always a hit with the inn residents. *With his penchance for fleeting fits of overwhelming crushes, Otoya Kurogane happens to be Yamahana Shop's number one customer. Category:Fullbringer Category:Human Category:Female Category:Fanon Canon Category:Extinction Category:Xstence